Crossed Paths
by Unrighteousvoid
Summary: A Teen Titans and Evangelion crossover of sorts. The Titans and EVA pilots switch places. Rated T for light hints so far.
1. Just an Ordinary Day

Part 1

It was a peaceful day… well, as peaceful as it gets around Titans Tower. Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan was in the main area, playing video games with Victor 'Cyborg' Stone. As usual, Vic was winning, and as usual, Gar was flipping out.

"You cheated!" the small green boy shouted.

"I did not!" the larger metallic one replied loudly "You just won't accept that I'm better than you!"

They continue to argue, much to the annoyance of Raven Roth, who was attempting to meditate, but failing miserably, due to the noise. Knock it off!" her voice went unheeded by the arguing twosome.

"You two are hopeless" she stated under her breath as she exited.

She finally arrived on the top of the tower sighed and sat down again.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted calmly "Az-"

She was cut off by the sound of giggling as a cheery orange-skinned alien girl floated behind her, being, somewhat, chased by a black-haired boy.

"Kory…" Dick 'Robin' Grayson started "I'm trying to be serious, here". Kory 'Starfire' Anders just continued to giggle and fly away.

Raven got to her feet and began to leave again, when everyone was stopped by an alarm.

"Trouble!" Dick shouted as he ran back inside the tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another Angel?" Shinji Ikari asked franticly as she arrived at NERV headquarters, with Rei Ayanami trailing not too far behind.

"Looks that way" Major Misato Katsuragi answered her while looking at the data screen. "What's the report?" she shouted to the NERV staff.

"Pattern Blue!" Makoto Hyuga turned his head in her direction and shouted back "Angel confirmed!"

"Okay you guys" Misato Turned to the teens standing behind her "hurry and get to your EVAs".

"Yes ma'am" They said as one before making their way to the locker rooms.

They quickly donned their plugsuits and took the elevator to the EVA cages.

"So, Shinji" Toji Suzuhara inquired "why were you so late?"

"Yeah" Toji's sidekick, Kensuke Aida, added "and with Ayanami, no less"

"I… I mean we…" Shinji sputtered and turned red "It- It's not what you think!"

"Ikari was assisting me with cleaning my apartment" Rei said calmly, with her usual soft, emotionless tone.

"You were in her apartment!" Toji practically shouted, trying to contain his laughter "Shinji, you dog!"

"N- No!… It's not like that" Shinji squeaked

"Sure" Kensuke said, with a sly voice "we believe you"

"Oh, come on" Asuka Langley Sohryu said, getting irritated "we all know Shinji has no spine. I mean, he hasn't even tried to do it with me yet"

"Well, of course not" Toji stated sarcastically "who'd want to do it with Satan's daughter?"

"What was that!" Asuka shrieked

"That's enough!" Misato's voice come over the intercom "You can fight later. Now we need to concentrate on destroying that Angel"

Asuka mumbled something in German, as they arrived at their EVAs.

Just as they were about to board, a bright light the flowed throughout NERV headquarters. When the light finally wore off everyone fell silent.

"Where are the pilots?" Misato asked after a few seconds "and who are they?"

Continued…


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Evangelion, or any characters in this story. They belong to DC and GAINAX, respectivly.

Part 2

"Pattern is red" Hyuga said, still shocked over what just happened "they are human… but where did they come from?"

"That's what I'm going to find out" Misato slowly exited towards the EVA cages.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck just happened?" Asuka shouted as she glanced over at the brown-haired boy next to her, who was staring back without saying a word. His plugsuit had somehow morphed into green and red tights with green gloves, black boots, and a black mask. "What happened to you, baka?" she scoffed

"Asuka…" Shinji started "you- you're-"

"I know I'm beautiful, baka" the red-haired German cut him off "but did it really take you this long to figure it out?"

"Asuka, you're orange!" Shinji finally blurted out.

"Say what?" Asuka's eyes widened as she looked at her hands, which were, indeed orange. Her plugsuit had also changed. she was now wearing a tight purple miniskirt and top with tall boots and strange metallic armbands. "What is this?"

Just then a girlish shriek erupted from Kensuke's mouth "I'm green!" he kept screaming as he ran around in circles.

"Calm down Kensuke" Toji said as he stepped in front of his friend

Another scream found it's way out of his mouth as he ran into the jock who was now half-metal "My best friend is a robot!"

Toji suddenly realized that the geek wasn't hallucinating and joined him running around in circles, screaming.

"This is peculiar" Rei stated coolly. She had changed, too. Her normally pale skin had a grey tint to it and she was wearing a black leotard and blue shoes, cape, and hood. "We should attempt to contact NERV"

"Yeah" Shinji agreed "but, how?"

"Uuh, guys" Kensuke, who had finally stopped screaming and running around, said as he glanced downward "why is my belt blinking?"

As he looked around they all noticed that certain parts of each one's new attire was also blinking.

"I-" Shinji started but was interrupted by an explosion less than a block away from their current location. "Probably has something to do with that" he deducted quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the NGE timeline and NERV HQ, the Titans were also debating what had happened.

"I do not like it here" The formerly alien girl stated as she gently hugged herself "I wish to go home"

"We all do, Kory" Dick stated, his now unmasked eyes scanning the room for anyone with answers "but first, we need to figure out what's going on"

"Who are you?" Misato questioned as she entered the cages. The Titans swung their heads around and looked at her. Gar and Vic's jaws dropped. "and what did you do with our pilots?" she finished

"I'm Dick" the black-haired boy stepped toward her "This is Kory, Raven, Gar, and Vic" he motioned toward each one as he said their names.

"We have no idea what happened" Raven answered the purple-haired Major's second question "you probably know more than we do, right now"

Before Misato could respond, a huge explosion shook the NERV complex.

"What was that?" Gar shrieked

"That was an Angel" Misato answered

"An angel?" Vic asked in disbelief

"Its not the same kind of angel you're probably used to" Misato started.

Continued...


	3. Prepare to fight!

Disclaimer- I don't Own TT or NGE or any charatcers... They belong to DC and GAINAX, respectively

Part 3

"So, the only way to defeat the Angels is to engage them in battle with these robots?" Kory inquired

"Yeah" Misato answered "But like I said before, we don't have our pilots"

After a few second of silence, Dick spoke up "We'll pilot them"

"What!" Misato was taken back "Are you crazy? You cant pilot an EVA without prior-" she stopped 'Shinji piloted without prior training' she thought for a second 'but he was a special case. It's still a huge risk' "I can't let you do it" she said aloud "It's too dangerous"

"Oh, come on" Gar spoke up "It's five against one, how dangerous can it be?"

"You have courage, I'll give you that much" Misato smiled slightly

"At least let us try" Dick requested

Misato sighed. She knew she was defeated "Alright. But if you get injured, it's not my fault" she said as she turned to make her way back to Central Dogma.

The Titans proceeded to climb into the entry plugs. Raven into Unit 00. Dick in Unit 01. Kory to Unit 02. Vic in Unit 03. And Gar to Unit 04. As they settled in, the hatches closed and the plugs were flooded with a strange orange liquid.

Immediately, Gar objected "What are you doing!" he demanded "Are you trying to drown us!"

"Don't worry" Misato explained through the intercom "Once your lungs are filled with LCL, they will be oxygenated directly"

Still not convinced, Gar held his breath as long as he could, but eventually released and took in the liquid. "Hey" he said after getting used to it for a few seconds "I can breathe"

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Misato said coolly

"Connecting to the main power supply" Maya Ibuki announced from her post at the computer

"Transmitting power to all circuits" Shigeru Aoba announced as well.

"Commence second contact" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi ordered

"Connection operational" Maya replied "Synchronization rate for Unit 00 is 25.3"

"Well, that's not bad, for a first timer" Ritsuko thought aloud "What about the others?"

"Units 02 and 04 are at 20.5 and 22.7" Makoto shouted back "Unit 03 is 30.8"

"What about Unit 01?" Misato demanded

"Ratio fluctuating" Shigeru told her "Its around 30, but I cant get an exact reading"

"That's good enough" Misato said "Move Units 00 through 04 to the launch pads"

The sections of floor holding the EVAs began to move them towards a wall and stopped when the EVAs were against the wall.

"Pathway clear" Maya announced

'Good luck, kids' Misato announced silently "EVA Launch!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a weirdo" Asuka stared at the strange little boy wearing a green jumpsuit and mechanical backpack as he made his way out of the bank.

"We should call the police" Shinji began walking towards a pay phone, but was stopped when the orange German grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?"

"No, you baka" She quizzed "Why do you think we look like this and are wearing these strange outfits?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji inquired

"You baka!" Asuka practically shouted "We must be super heroes in this world!"

"I don't know, Asuka" The brown haired boy whined "Even if we are superheroes, we don't even know what our powers are, or if we have any"

"Well, I'm going to fight crime!" she turned and ran towards the bank and the little boy

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled after her "Wait up!"

"Come on, Ayanami" Toji said as he and Kensuke ran after the others two.

Rei nodded and followed them

"Stop right there!" Asuka shouted when she was within 20 feet of the boy. "You're under arrest!"

Continued...


End file.
